Seredar Al'dan
page is a work in progress, and not prepared for public viewing yet. "The moment that you rely on anyone other than yourself, you're as good as dead." -Seredar Al'dan Seredar Al'dan (represented by the in-game character Seredár) is a self-proclaimed pioneer of engineering, self-made billionaire, and the proprietor of the neutral arms manufacturer Al'dan Arms Weapon Industrials Co. Ltd.[[Al'dan Arms Weapon Industrials Co. Ltd.|]] (represented by the in-game guild '''Aldan Arms). While his time in the public eye has captivated the interest of many, few can say much about him and his machinations with complete confidence, as he is extremely secretive about himself and his company. Seredar is often regarded as a gifted marksman, a tactical and technological genius, a philanthropist, and a capitalist. Appearance Relationships Daregon Terrow Dilan Ravenshield Dromwell Bowerly Meoraksha Newsong Stark Telara Origins (Speculation) Seredar's obsessive and enigmatic nature has earned him quite the reputation across most of The Alliance's city law enforcement. He has a file, without question, but the usefulness of the documentation found within is minimal, often bringing forth more questions than answers. Abilities, Equipment & Weapons Abilities Racial As any other Night Elf, Seredar has heightened hearing, better vision, and more agility, dexterity, strength and speed than most other races. He also possesses the ability to dissolve into the shadows when standing completely still, and is genetically an exceptional marksman. Equipment Power Armor Prosthetic Limb Weapons Anti-Materiel Sniper Rifle If there were anything about Seredar that was indicative of his "the bigger the better" philosophy, not much could compare to his massive sniper rifle. The look of the gun has been known to change from time to time, but there are a number of features that remain constant throughout all iterations of the weapon, including its firing power. The rifle always possesses a scope capable of variable zoom, the engraved wording "Peace Sells... / But Who's Buying?" along the side of its barrel(s), and a bayonet. The weapon fires custom .20mm rounds, which are famously capable of taking down tanks, and are often of the FMJ (Full-Metal Jacket), or Incendiary variety. It has been depicted as both a semi-automatic and bolt-action rifle in the past, and so there is likely some manner of select fire switch. Sin'do Death Pistols The Sin'do (roughly translated as "Blood Teacher" in Darnassian) Death Pistols are Seredar's signature anti-personnel combat pistols, and his weapon of choice when in a close-range fight. These handguns are 28 cm (11in) long, 15kg (33lbs) in weight, and fire custom .454 Casull rounds, which are often HP (Hollow-Pointed), giving them even more stopping power. Each weapon has a magazine accommodating 6 rounds, a built-in laser sight, and a rail for attachable equipment such as flashlights and tactical knives. The gun packs a serious punch in both the target and the user, assuming the user is not wearing the designated augmentations designed to defend against the recoil; in other words, very few people other than Seredar can wield the weapon, even if they were to find themselves in possession of it. Quotes (When asked if he ever removes his mask) "No." Trivia * All variation's of Seredar's sniper rifle possess a quote etched onto the side that states "Peace Sells... / But Who's Buying?" which is a reference to a Megadeth album and song of the same name, which is is interesting when considering that the theme of the song differs significantly from Seredar's alleged capitalistic views. * The pistols that Seredar dual-wields were inspired by and adapted from the "Jackal" pistol used by Alucard in the Japanese anime Hellsing Ultimate. ''The manner in which his armor is put into overdrive is also very similar to Alucard's release states, requiring for him to speak an access phrase to the effect of "release control art restrictions to level x" where the lower the number x is, the greater the power. * When riding the Depleted-Kyparium Rocket, Seredar can sometimes be heard yelling "All systems, full power!" which is the same line used by Doctor Eggman when he attacks in ''Sonic DX for the Sega Dreamcast and Nintendo Gamecube; the mount also closely resembles Doctor Eggman's "Egg Mobile." * The android replicas that are often found in the place of Seredar when he is defeated are suspiciously reminiscent of the Doctor Doom's "Doombot" from the Fantastic Four Marvel comics. References External Links Category:Night Elf Category:Characters